Dark Side of the Earth
by black blood of the red rose
Summary: We all know our countries as strange, trouble making goofballs. But, underneath is a side filled with blood lust and evil. To rid themselves of this pressing matter, a few nations will attend Hogwarts to block out their dark side. *revising posted chapters* *First chapter updated*
1. Start of the Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

A lone man stood hunched over the sink, clinging to it for support as a seemingly endless amount of hacking coughs shuddered through his body. After catching his breath, he wiped his mouth and chin. Red. Just like the insides of the sink. Sighing, he splashed water on his face and watched solemnly as the blood ran down the drain.

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, better known simply as England or Britian, leaned heavily against the kitchen countertop, resting his head in his hands. This was the second occurrence this week and he already felt as though he was being pushed over the edge. The nation scowled as he glanced at the clock. It was only 6:30 and he felt like he was going to pass out on the spot.

Rubbing a hand over his face, England's eyes wandered to his previous task. A red-splattered trail lead from a mixing bowl to where he stood. After a moment of confusion, realization struck him like a fist in his gut. Cupcakes. _Out of everything, why did it have to be cupcakes?!_ Each day seemed to throw another problem at the already troubled nation.

Abandoning the mess, England trudged down the hall and entered the bathroom that adjoined his bedroom. He dug around the glass cabinet above the sink and pulled out a needle filled with powerful medicine. Lightly slapping and flexing his forearm, he slide the needle into a vein and injected the medicine.

Five ounces remained and there were two more weeks of not having to deal with _him_; that is if the nation wasn't put under too much stress. Pushing his plans to restock to the back of his mind, the tired nation left to sleep off his worries. By tomorrow he hoped to be in tip-top shape to think of a solution.

* * *

Britain awoke the next day to a ray of warm sunlight in his eyes. He unenthusiastically rolled over to face his bedside table. 11:00 a.m. He let out an irritated groan. Despite having been put into a miniature coma, he still felt just as sick as last evening. Not eating dinner must have worsened the medicine's side effects. Another four minutes were wasted on the heavy debate of whether getting out of bed was worth it or not. England's responsible side won and the nation flopped out of the plush bed.

Now dressed as a proper gentleman, England stumbled into the kitchen. Disappointment struck him immediately upon seeing the bloodstains and the cupcake mix that had hardened into concrete. His plans for some comforting, homemade scones were now ruined.

"Ah, bloody hell..."

After fiercely scrubbing at the rust colored bloodstains and putting extra elbow grease into scraping off and washing the mixing bowl and whisk, England finally settled down for breakfast- or would it be considered lunch? Either way, the nation opted for the easy way out and reheated leftovers.

England finished his small bowl of beef stew with a satisfied sigh. Balancing on the back two legs of his creaking chair and propping his black Oxfords on the dinning table's edge, England pondered his options on dealing with _him_. As this week's attacks proved, he couldn't rely solemnly on the medication anymore. Going to the other nations was _definitely_ out of the question.

"I know!" England shouted, standing abruptly, as a light bulb lit over his head. "I'm sure magic will be able to solve this! I can go to Hogwarts and learn occlumency. It'll be hitting two birds with one stone: I can learn to control my dark side and deal with the nonsense that the ministry has been pulling." The nation puffed out his chest in pride, his ego swelling to the size of Prussia's. "Ha, I'm so hot I could kiss myself. Nothing can defeat the power of the British Empire!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Except for me, dude!"

* * *

**Chapters will get longer. I promise! Please review!**

**Updated: 3-13-14**


	2. Partners

*England's POV*

"HA! HA! HA! Except for me dude!"

I spun around in surprise. Only two feet away from me was that Yankee. "America?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"Hahaha! I like to steal your scones and launch them at Canadia with my slingshot."

"My food isn't that bad! And you can't just show up uninvited!"

"So Iggy, what's that pigfarts place you were going on about? This isn't another one of your made things is it?" the American blabbered.

"It's Hogwarts, you wanker. And I'll have you know that it is a magical school for my people." I replied defensively.

I fumed as I began to push the other nation out the door. He continued his senseless chatter the whole way. "Wow, dude that sounds like totally wicked! Can I come?"  
"No you can't bloody come." I replied, opening the front door.

"What? Why not?" a hurt look crossed his face.

I slapped my forehead. Don't let him guilt trip you, England. "Because you have no reason besides to be annoying. Now leave so I can work!"  
America suddenly grabbed my shoulders before I could fully kick him out onto the streets. "Wait, bro. You said something about your... other half earlier."

"What? NoIdidn't. Whywouldyousaythat?" I panicked and pushed him away.

He stumbled back onto the porch and looked at me worriedly. "It's tough to control him, isn't it. And that's why your going there, to get rid of him."

I turned red and sighed in defeat. It wouldn't hurt to tell him, I guess. Everybody else would find out soon enough. "Yes, America. That's why I'm going there..."

He looked at the ground solemnly. "...Inebtagoderto..."

I leaned forward, cocking my ear toward him. "What?"

"...Ineedtagoderetoo..."

I flew my arms in the air. I had half a mind of closing the door on him right now. "Quite wasting my time and tell me!"

"I need to go there too!"

An awkward silence hung in the air.

America needed help? From me? "You need to go there because of him, too?"  
He scowled. "Yeah, he's really been bugging me lately and stuff."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fine, you can come with."  
"Yeah! That's like totally awesome, dude!" America was now jumping around in excitement. "When do we go?"  
I was already beginning to regret this. "School starts September first so we'll have a couple weeks to get supplies. Just meet me here next week, letters should be here by then."

"Ahahaha! You got it, bro!" And with that he sprinted of to who-knows-where singing his national anthem at the top of his lungs.

I started to yell at the bloody idiot that I wasn't done talking, but thought better of it. I went back in side and flopped into my office chair, rubbing my temples. I really hope that wasn't a stupid choice.

I turned to the rotary phone on the corner of my grand desk.

"Hello?" a male's voice answered.

"Good afternoon, boss." I greeted nervously. "I was hoping you could help me out with something."

* * *

**And here we are again... ****Yeah, sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I promise things will get better and longer as the story continues.**

**Just wanted to clear up that the split personality of the nations will be a mix of dark!hetalia and 2p!hetalia.**

**Please review!**


	3. Brother's Conflict

*America's POV*

I whistled cheerfully as I trotted up to my house. There was no way that I could wait until next week to go to Hogfarts! It was going to sweet!

I bound into the giant farmhouse when I fell onto my back, the wind getting knocked out of me.

I rubbed the back of my head as I sat up in living room. "Ow... What the heck was that?"

I looked around the brightly light room, but found nothing. A shiver ran down my spine when I heard a faint, illegible whisper.

"Oh my god! Don't let it be a ghost from one of Japan's scary movies! I'm to young to die!" I dove behind the leather sofa and curled up into a ball.

"I'm right here, you idiot!" an angry voice shouted from in front of me.

Peeking an eye open, I saw a fellow country in a red sweatshirt with a maple leaf on it.

"Canadia!" I cried. "I totally didn't see you there! Ahahaha!"

A pair of cold, blue eyes stared down at me. "It's Canada _not_ Canadia."

I slowly stood up. "Who ya feeling, bro? You seem... different. You don't have you polar bear thing with you." My eyes darted to the corridor to the right. If I could get to the bathroom...

"Of course I'm not feeling fine!" Canada growled, stepping closer to me. A flash of silver shone from the pocket of his sweatshirt. "I'm tired of being ignored by your fat ass." he poked my forehead for emphasis.

I took my chance and kicked him away from and I darted down the hallway to my right. I skidded as I made a sharp turn into the small bathroom. I was tackled to the ground from behind, barely missing the corner of the sink. Unfortunately, my nose took full impact and I felt warm blood run into my mouth. I quickly jabbed my elbow behind me, hearing a satisfying cry of pain. I quickly rose to grab the needle from within the glass cabinet, but my path was blocked by my bloodthirsty brother with a bloody knife clenched in his hand. Blood flowed from his nose the same way it did mine, and one of the lenses of his glasses were cracked like's a spider web.

If this were one of my hero movies,(which are the best) I would try to talk, reach out to my brother that fighting for control of his own body. Instead of being cheesy, I chose logic. I grabbed the top cover of the toilet and brought the chunk of porcaline crashing down on his head. He toppled to the ground with a sickening crack. He was out cold. Canada never did have the build of a fighter.

I quickly jabbed the needle into a vein in his arm and injected the powerful medicine. After straightening my glasses, I sniffled and pinched my nose in an attempt to stop the blood. Hopelessly giving up, I just stuffed chunks of toilet paper up my nose.

I decided to drag Canada into a spare room. Hauling his thin frame onto the bed, I propped him up against the head board. I tossed his glasses onto the nightstand and stuffed chunks of tissues up his nose. I winced after seeing the stick blood on top of his head. That was definitely going hurt in the morning.

I returned to the same bathroom and retrieved some bandages. Before going, I tossed the used needle and shoved the hunting knife into my jacket's pocket. I forced myself not to think of who's blood was on the knife.

After wrapping the linen around Canada's head, I trudged to my room. My adrenaline rush had left my system and I was practically dead to the world now.

"Man," I mumbled to myself. "All this hero stuff sure is tiring."

I winced as I removed my bomber jacket and t-shirt, cool air stung a wound on my back. I awkwardly wrapped bandages around my middle and crawled into bed, not bothering to take off my shoes or my glasses that I named Texas. I hope Canada and I don't end up choking on nose blood in our sleep. That would be the most unheroic way to die.

Today's events rolled around in my head as I tried to sleep.

What was a good day at first. I ate hamburgers and ice cream for breakfast. I getta go to England's magic school.

But then it turned crappy. Canada's dark side taking over and getting both our asses injured. I now had a two days worth of medicine.

Welp. Looks like Canadia's coming with Iggy and me. I am the hero after all, so I have to save him too.

"Hehe...Hamburgers..." I snorted as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Yes! This chapter's way longer!**

**...Sorry if the fight scene was bad :/**

**Please review!**


	4. Sidekick

*Canada's POV*

I cracked my eyes open and found myself in a dark blue bed. I tried to breath, but my nasal passage was blocked. I pulled out bloodied tissues and rubbed away the dried blood.

Where was I? Where's Kumajirou? I stood up, but dropped right back on to the bed. I rubbed my swimming head, feeling cloth where my hair should have been.

I put on my mysteriously cracked glasses and squinted. They would have to do for now. I rose, steadying myself against the nightstand. Carefully opening the squeaky door, I peeked out into the hallway. I'm at America's place?

Although I visited my brother often, every door looked the same and I was left to wonder the maze of rooms that were filled with superhero poster, artifacts, and piles of paperwork and hamburger wrappers. I found myself opening a random door towards the front of the seemingly endless house.

I shivered. There was splatters of dried blood across the tile. There was a small trail leading to the porcelain top of the toilet. I rubbed my bandaged head with a wince. Was this how I got hurt?

My stomached turned and I rushed back into the hallway, slamming the door shut. Slumping against the wall, I hugged the empty spot where my fuzzy friend usually was.

Maple! Where is America?!

* * *

*America's POV*

I jerked awake as a loud bang echoed through out the house. I tumbled to the floor with a thud, dragging along blankets. I groaned and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. Pushing myself off the carpet and check the alarm clock. 6:03 p.m.

I rubbed the blood from my nose as I poked my head out into the hallway.

"Canadia, bro?"

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave him alone...

"Don't worry! The hero's here to save you!" I sprinted off to my left, glancing around randomly.

Bam!

I sat up to find my legs tangled up with another pair.

"America!" a my brother whispered shakily as we stood up. Is eyes turned watery as he gestured to his head and me. "How? I can't remember anything. Where's Kumajirou-"

"Dude," I interrupted, holding up a hand. "Food first."

***time skip***

I slurped up the remaining maple syrup from my fifth plate of awesome pancakes. I leaned back in the wooden chair, stomach bulging. It was still red from when the bandages were removed before we ate. Canadia's hair ended up looking flat and awkward with a crease circling the top half of his hair. But, the injures healed like normal, not a trace of them were left.

My older bro looked up from his slow progress and swallowed. "America, the bathroom..."  
I chugged down my glass of milk before giving him a reassuring smile. "Haha, yeah it's not as bad it seems! _He_ just took over you and went batshit crazy about being invisible or something. When I ran to get the meds, we fought, I knocked you out, I'm the hero. All's good!"

* * *

*Canada's POV*

I began to shake, my fork clattering to the table. I knew it wasn't a good idea to rely solemly on the medication our bosses gave us. Most nations vent out a portion of their dark side. Like America, he let _him_ run the news and social media. But, I couldn't let him come out in anyway. Sure I thought about telling people off, but that's all they were, thoughts.

I sighed and put my dizzy head in my hands. "America, it's not... all good. What if I ended up seriously hurting you? I had a knife, who knows what I would've done. What if I didn't come here? What if I went to Russia? He would leave my body to rot under a pile of snow. Kumajirou, what about hi-"  
My rambles were cut off by a loud laugh. "Haha! It's fine, bro! None of that stuff happened. Now you can come to pigfarts with me and Iggy! I can have a sidekick with me now!"

* * *

**GAH! Sorry if this stinks... They seem really out of character... *bangs head on desk***

** Please review!**


	5. Magic Mumbo Jumbo

I took a sip of my tea, trying to calm my nerves. I was buzzing with a childish excitement, eager to visit Diagon Alley once more. But, that wasn't why I was drinking tea. Oh no, I was preparing myself for that Yankee. I can picture it now. He'll come crashing in, claiming that's how heroes do it. And he'll make a fool of both of us while we're getting supplies.

I felt my nose tickle, I braced for impact. Just as I predicted, America came crashing through the dining room window.

Laughing like a madman, he struck a pose. "I'm the hero!"

I slapped a hand to my face. Of course a cup of tea wouldn't help. "America, if you plan on destroying my house then I won't let you come."

"Hahaha, no worries dude! That's just how the heroes do it!"

I scowled, mumbling under my breath. "Bloody gi-OW!" Removing my face from the table, I saw a familiar grey speckled owl fluttering its wings on the table. "Oh, it's you Ivy."

"Dude, what is that?" America asked, waving a finger at the owl.

I wrestled the letters out of the owl's claws. "It's an owl, you git. This is how my magic community communicates."

"What? Don't you have phones?"

I waved a hand of dismissal. "Here's the school's letters. The supply list is inside."

"Sweet bro!" He snatched the second letter away and broke the seal. "Dude, this stuff sounds totally wick-"

A loud squawk cut of the nation. I looked up from my letter to see a polar bear growling at Ivy. The snow white bear was crouched low and his hairs stood on end. Ivy's feathers were spread and her head was crouched low, giving another squawk.

"What the-"

"SQUAWK!"  
An invisible force suddenly picked up the vicious bear. Squinting, the faint outline of a person formed. After a moment, a gentleman stood before me, his face bright red.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The blonde's whisper was barely audible. "I'm Canada…"

"Alfred's twin, right?"

"Haha! I totally forgot you bro!" the obnoxious american laughed. "Hey Iggy, Canadia's gonna come with us to Hog-"

Before America could finish his sentence, my on top of him with my hands around his throat. "You bloody wanker! Do you know how hard it was to convince Scotland to let the two of us in? And into the third year! Now I have to get him in too?!"  
"T-Total-ly br-o…"

Giving him one last shake, I released him and turned toward the other nation with a sigh. "If you really need to come then I suppose you can. Is it for _him_ or does America just want a sidekick?"  
He shook his head, tightening his grip on the polar bear. "I-It's for _him_..."

I nodded. "Alright, I assume that you two already have things sorted out with your bosses?"

America wrapped an arm around my shoulder, wheezing slightly. "Yeah, dude. I got one of the states to do my paperwork! I just hope Tony doesn't start the house on fire again."

"That alien thing?"  
"He's not an alien, he's my best friend!"

"That doesn't make a difference." I growled I ducked out from under America's arm and waved for them to follow, stepping over shards of glass. "Come on, we'll have to use a little magic to look like teenagers again." I briefed them on the way to the basement. "Hogwarts is only a school for kids eleven through eighteen and we'll have to look thirteen to attend the third year there. You two should still have the wands I gave you and at least know some sort of magic."  
"Does this magic include your imaginary friends?" America interrupted.

"Their not imaginary, you idioit! But, no. They don't deal with my friends there, only the less powerful ones. Anyways, since I know very little about this, we will be learning occumency from a teacher at the school, Professor Snape."

"Dude, I can't understand anything about this magic mumbo jumbo."

I glared at him as I opened the basement door. "Occumency is the magical defense of the mind against external pertition."

"Big words..."

I smacked my forehead and dragged the two into the center of the magical symbol on the floor. "It's magic that protects you mind, idiot." I finished rummaging around the cluttered shelf and brought out my spell book. Wiping of dust from the cover of the book and from my hair, I stepped into the magic circle. "Santo Rita, Meata Mater, Ringo Johna, Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya, Janet Michael, Dumbledora The Explorer! Santo Rita, Meata Mater, Ringo Johna, Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya, Janet Michael, Dumbledora The Explorer!"

Whoosh!

Our hair and clothes whipped around us as an eerie blue light blinded us. In the blink of an eye, our clothes suddenly hung loosely to our lanky thirteen year old bodies. Our arms only reached three quarters of the down our sleeves and our pants barely stayed on.

"Dude!" America cried, throwing his arms into the air. "That was totally wicked! I'm a kid again!"

"Interesting, eh?" A quiet whisper echoed the yell.

I smirked proudly as I pulled some clothes out of a cardboard box, the clothes and robes crisply clean.

* * *

**Ugh, sorry if this chapter seemed a little fast...**

**Please hang in there a little longer my readers! We have almost entered the wizarding world!**


	6. Shopping

***America's POV***

I fell face first onto the cobblestone, my brother crushing me moments later. Note to self, apparition is not fun.

"Let's dog pile on someone else." I mumbled into the street. "Wait! Where are we?" I quickly shoved Canadia off and gawked at my surroundings.

The hustling of the weird people dressed in robes and the occasional funny hat reminded me of a gentler version of New York City. Vendors were shouting out what great sales they had on street corners. The dark, strangely shaped buildings displayed loads of weird stuff like potions, robes, and... bat spleens?

England swelled with pride. "This is Diagon Alley-"

"Oh my god, dude! I'm about to explode; this is so cool!" I shouted, buzzing in place.

"Oh no you don't." England ordered, grabbing the back collar of my robe before I could sprint off. "We are only here for school supplies. Remember, use your human names."

I stuck my lip out in a pout. "Awww... You were always a party pooper."

Grabbing my twin and me, he lead us down the cobblestone streets.

"Woah! Can we check out that joke shop?" I yelled.

"No," England answered.

"How about that awesome silver looking thingamabob?"

"What?" His caterpillar eyebrows scrunched up. "No."

This continued back and forth for another block, but Iggy refused to let me show off how epic my heroicness was. We finally were dragged into a shop named Flourish and Blotts.

Man, what's with all these weird names?

The bell rang cheerfully as we entered, the sounds of the street being cut off as soon as the door closed behind us. The shelves were piled as high as my dinner plate normally was with books of all sorts. Some were as large as cinder blocks, some had covers blanketed in writing where as others were labeled with a single letter; some with nothing in them at all.

A short man hurriedly came to the front desk. "Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Getting your new books?" England slapped Canadia's and my hand away when we poked curiously at a crumbling slab of stone covered with a foreign writing. "Yes," he answered cooly. "We need-" "Get," the manager said impatiently, nearly trampling Canadia. He drew a pair of mega thick gloves, picked up a knobby cane, and made his way toward the cage labeled Monster Books. "Two monster books," he grumbled under his breath.

"Three!" I quickly corrected, jabbing a thumb in my twin's direction. "Don't forget about Can- Matthew."

"Don't worry, people rarely notice me..." Canada whispered with a smile.

The manager pushed up his glasses, squinting. "Oh, yes, of course! My apologizes. Don't know how I missed you there with your... polar bear?"

"Kumajirou..."

He blinked. "Well then," he clapped his hands together. "Let's hope I don't' get bit again." The manager shakily opened the cage, jabbing with the walking stick at any books that growled. He wrestled a book out of the cage, giving a girlish scream as the book's mouth clamped down on his hand.

"Don't worry, the hero's here!" I yelled as I leaped toward the stout man. The monstrous book whimpered and instantly released his hand when I brought a ninja chop down onit's cover. The manager wrapped a belt around it as I held the covers closed.

He wiped sweat from his brow and leaned against the wall for support. "I'm getting too old for this..." he mumbled, handing the Monster Book of Monsters to England.

"Haha! I'll get the other two for you, 'cause that's what hero's do!"

He gave me a grateful smile. "Thank heavens, yes." He immediately turned toward the other nations, who were sweat dropping. Probably because of how heroic I am. "What else do you need?"

England fumbled for the school letter in his pocket. "The Standard Book of Spells, Unfogging the Future, Intermediate Transfiguration, A History of Magic, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. Three of each, of course."

I finished dragging out two more vicious books just in time for Iggy to pay for our other books. We lugged our textbooks out to the streets.

England reached inside his robe and pulled out a tiny pouch, stretching the top out into a large circle. "Toss the books into here, then we can sort them out later."

"I'm not sure that's going to fit..." Canada remarked.

"It's magic," England said with a roll of his eyes. "Just trust me." I shrugged, dropping the books in. "Woah, dude that was awesome!" I cried as the textbooks disappeared.

"Calm down Amer-...Alfred. It's not like you or Matthew haven't used magic before."

We sped off to shops of all sorts. Apothecary to get stuff for potions, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion, got about a dozen more funny looking robes like we had now and a handful of other stores with even weirder names. And now we get to get owls!

We entered the Magical Menagerie and were instantly surrounded by a loud ruckus and smell. It smelled like a petting zoo and was as loud as one because the animals in the cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing.

I shook my twin excitedly. "Dude, we're getting owls! That's almost as badass as the time a star landed on Iggy's head!"

***Canada's POV (Who?)***

America shook me as he stared around us, giving me whiplash. "Dude, we're getting owls! That's almost as badass as the time a star landed on Iggy's head!"

"I told you no to call me that." The other nation hissed.

Another stern voice interrupted England. "That's not possible, a star can't land on someone's head." We all turned to face a group of three teenagers. One lanky boy with glasses and messy black hair looked at us curiously. A girl with big bushy brown hair crossed her arms and looked at us expectantly. A boy with flaming red hair was rolling his eyes at the girl.

"Hahaha!" America laughed. "That proves how badass it was!"

"Come on, Hermione." The black haired boy interrupted. "You don't have to correct people all the time." Hermione huffed. "It's simply not possible, Harry."

"As I was saying." The boy with bright red hair set a glare at the girl before turning back to the witch who looked at a rat with giant spectacles. "I don't need a replacement for Scabbers."

She sighed and pulled out a red bottle from under the counter. "Try this rat tonic."

England slapped America the back of his head before he could reach into a cage to pet a golden owl.

"Okay. How much- OW!"

The kid buckled as something huge and orange landed on his head and propelled itself at the rat.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" The witch cried, but the rat, Scabbers, shot from her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered around blindly.

Kumajirou decided to join in on the action and leaped out of my arms, tailing the cat, who was chasing the rat.

It took ten minutes to catch Scabbers, Crookshanks, and Kumajirou. All the while America just pointed and laughed, though I doubt he would be very much help anyways.

The red headed boy clamped his hands tightly around his rat, not wanting to lose him in the streets again. "Thanks, mate." He said to... just England and America...

"No problem," England said with a wave of his hand. "We had to catch his bear too."

"Who?"

"Hehe... I'm Mathew Williams." I spoke up with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. My name's Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger," The girl chirped behind the fuzzy mass of cat.

The black haired boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Harry... Potter."

I noticed England raise a caterpillar eyebrow, but introduced himself. "Arthur Kirkland."

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! And I'm the hero!" America shouted dramatically, nearly hitting a passerby as he struck a pose.

***Harry's POV***

It's a good change for somebody not knowing who I am or not caring.

"Are you guys going to Hogwarts as well?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side. "You look to old to be first years."

Arthur beamed. "Yes, we'll be entering the third year. We're part of an exchange program."

"Ah! I was wondering about your accents."

Ron twirled a finger at Arthur. "But you're British, right?"

Arthur stumbled for a moment. "A-Ah yeah, I'm just from one in... Wales."

Alfred's face turned red and he clamped a hand over his mouth. "Pffft... Black sheep."

Arthur jabbed Alfred in the gut with his elbow. "Yankee."

"I'm from Canada," Mathew whispered hurriedly. "And my brother's from the United States."

"Brother? Don't you two have different last names?" I asked.

"Oh, wow! Would you look at the time..." Arthur interrupted. He glanced at his wrist. "Well, we must get some owls. Got to get home and pack. Cheerio!"

We were left stunned as Arthur dragged Alfred and Matthew back into Magical Menagerie.

"Well, that was...peculiar."

Ron shrugged. "Come on, we have to meet my family at the Leaky Cauldron. I'd hate to see mum mad if we're late."

I nodded in agreement, remembering when Ron got sent a howler last year.

***England's POV***

I scowled as I closed the shop's door behind me. "You gits... Come, let's make this quick. I need to go home and finish paper work."

"Sweet! I want this guy!" America shouted (no surprise there), pointing to a golden bird with grey speckles.

I glanced over to Canada, "You two will be sharing one."

The shy nation nodded. "Let's name him Ace."

I gave a long sigh. "Okay, he'll do."

***At England's house***

I flopped down on the armchair, rubbing my temples. Those two had finally left after hours of trying to get their stuff together and prepared for tomorrow's train ride to school.

I rolled the aspirins between my fingers before tossing the pills down my throat and chased it down with a glass of water. Why was everything crumbling away all at once? Why can't this be over?

* * *

**Yay! I have a Beta Reader! Give a round of applause to crazypoet 13.**

**The Golden Trio has finally made their appearance! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please Review!**


	7. Dementors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

***England's POV***

I heaved along the cart through King's Cross, already out of breath. Glancing over my shoulder, I made sure America and Canada hadn't wandered off. America seemed to push his cart withease and rambled on to Canada about giant heroes and horror movies. The slightly older country struggled to hold on to his polar bear and push the cart, smiling stiffly at America the entire time.

I had put both Ivy and Ace in my cart since there was no way I trusted either of the two to handle an owl. A loud screech brought my attention back to the path before me; just barely missing a business woman.

"Ah, pardon me!" I apologized over my shoulder before addressing America and Canada, "Here we are!" I beamed as we stopped between platform nine and ten. "Platform nine and three quarters."

"Three quarters?" Canada whispered, propping Kumajirou on his knee.

America snorted. "Seriously, dude? Even I use whole numbers for my train stations."

I spun around to face the solid metal barrier, smirking devilishly to myself before sprinting head on.

"Woah! Hold-"

I disappeared through the barrier before America could finish.

***Canada's POV***

"Woah!" America shouted as England ran at full speed toward the barrier. "Hold-"

My outstretched arm fell limply to my side. America and I stared with opened mouths at where England was a second ago. He should have crashed, but he just disappeared.

A blonde head popped out of the steel barrier. "Well?Come on chaps,we don't want to miss the train." He pulled his head back inside.

My twin and I exchanged a glance. He shrugged and pulled his cart so that it aligned with the barrier. "I'm the hero!" he shouted as he disappeared just like England.

I looked around me;nobody had noticed what had just happened; they just continued ontheir way. I shook my head as I sat Kumajirou on top of my already overflowing cart. I'll never understand the British.

I braced myself for impact as I took off toward the barrier. I passed through it and slowed down to a walk. I looked up to see a scarlet steam engine puffing out smoke over a platform packed with wizards and witches seeing their children off. America and England motioned me to hurry up.

"We were almost late," England complained as we hauled our bags onto the Hogwarts Express.

The three of us made our way up and down the train trying to find an unoccupied compartment. All of them were full except one in the back.

"Oh, hello again." England greeted Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a small wave. "Mind if we join you? All of the other compartments are full."

Harry nodded. "No problem, but be careful about Professor Lupin." He stabbed a finger at a sleeping man wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes.

England gave America a stern look as the trio made room for us. I sat down nearest to the door with America by my side and England next to him.

"Weren't there three of you?" Hermione asked quiet enough as to not wake the sleeping teacher beside her.

I squeezed Kumajirou tighter. "You remember me don't you?" I mumbled into his fur.

"Who are you?" he squeaked.

"I'm Canada..."

America gave a surprisingly quiet response. "Oh, Matthew? He's right here, bro."

I gave a smile and a small wave.

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth, covering a gasp. "I'm sorry, Matthew. I didn't see you there for a minute."

"It's alright," I whispered, waving a hand in dismissal. "That tends to happen a lot."

Ronbutted in, obviously bored with the conversation. "We were just talking about visiting Hogsmeade."

America rose and eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain." Hermione answered with bright eyes." In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says that the inn wasthe headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion-"

"That's all boring stuff." Ron argued. "There's this amazing sweetshop that has everything... Pepper Imps-they make you smoke at the mouth- and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream." Both him and America were practically drooling.

"Dude, that sounds totally awesome!" America yelled. He was promptly elbowed in the gut by England, shutting him up. Professor Lupin stirred and let out a snort, but continued sleeping.

Harry frowned. "Yeah, it's too bad I can't come with you guys..."

"What d'you mean?" asked Ron.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Ron looked horrified. "What? No way, I'm sure McGonagall or someone will give you permission-" Harry gave a hollow laugh. There was no chance he could get the strict professor to let him go. "-or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle-"

Hermione reached around Harry and smacked Ron's shoulder. "Ron! Harry shouldn't be sneaking out of the school. Especially with Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban-"

"Woah," America formed his hands into a T. "Time out. Who exactly is this Sirius Blake guy?"

England let out a long sigh. "Sirius Black is probably the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban, a wizard's prison. He was locked up twelve years ago for murdering thirteen people with a single curse. He escaped a few days ago."

"Is that what you've been beaten up about?" I asked, peeking over my polar bear. America and I looked expectantly at the older nation. We ignored the other's confused looks.

"It's not that big of deal." England grumbled, turning his back and looking at the rain pattering against the window. "Just a headache is all."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione interrupted.

"No-None of your business."

We were saved by the compartment's door opening. In the doorway stood a pale, pointed, sneering faced boy with silvery white hair slicked back. Two wide and muscley boys stood behind him, obviously followers.

"Buzz off, Malfoy." Harry growled.

"Well, look who it is," taunted Malfoy with a lazy drawl. "Potty and Weasel."

The two meaty teens chuckled trollishly.

Malfoy's cunning eyes snapped two us. "Who are you? Mudbloods, I'm guessing. There's no way pure bloods would be caught dead with the likes of them-"

England threw a fist at him. Malfoy let out a cry of pain and clutched his nose, stumbling back. "Don't you dare talk to them like that." he ordered through clenched teeth. He slammed the door closed, leaving the three tyrants to scuttle down the hall.

We stared at the heaving nation in shock. Why would he go that far?

"What's going on?" a dazed professor questioned suspiciously.

America pulled a heaving England back into his seat. "Nothing, bro. Arthur just accidently tripped into the door."

The train suddenly came to a stop with a jolt, banging everybody against the walls. Then, without warning, the lights flickered off and we were plunged into darkness. At least no more questions would be asked.

***Harry's POV***

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

"Ow! Ron, that was my foot!" gasped Hermione.

"Oh god, Iggy help! This is just like one of those scary movies!" Alfred cried hysterically.

"Get off, you git." Arthur snapped, followed by a thud.

"Ooph!" grunted... Matthew.

"Oh, sorry, bro." the American apologized.

I felt my way back to my seat. "Do you think we've broke down?"

"No clue," Ron answered. Harry could see a faint outline of Ron wiping a patch clean on the windows and point outside. "There's something moving out there. People are coming on the train."

I heard the compartment door slide open and somebody tripped over who I assumed was the professor.

"Sorry. Do any of you know what's happening? Ouch- sorry-"

I felt around and pulled Neville up. "Hullo, Neville."

"Harry? What's going on?"

"Don't know, just sit down."

"I'm going to find out what's going. None of you move." stated Professor Lupin. The door was pulled open once more, and then came a thud followed by a squeal and a grunt.

"Oh, sorry. Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm batman." came a gravelly voice.

"Shut it, you wanker." An irritated voice interrupted.

"I'm a professor."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Well come in and sit."

"Not here!" I cried. "I'm here."

"Quiet!" Lupin ordered. Dead silence.

There was a soft crackle and a light filled the compartment. The rugged professor looked to be holding flames in the palm of his hand. The flickering light showed everyone's worried faces.

Before the professor could open the door again, it slide open with a gentle click.

Standing in the doorway, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath a tattered hood. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water...

But it was visible for a split second. As though the mysterious creature beneath the cloak sensed my stare, the hand was suddenly drawn back into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood drew a long, slow, rattling breath as though it were trying to suck something more than the air from its surroundings.

And intense chill swept over the room;my breath was caught in my chest and the cold began to sink into me. Inside my chest, and into my heart...

My eyes fluttered and I was blinded; I was drowning. The sound of rushing water filled my ears, growing louder as I was dragged down.

From a distance, I heard screaming. Pleading, terrible, horrifying screams. I tried to move to help whoever it was, but couldn't... a thick white fog was swirling around me, inside me-

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"

I felt sharp slaps against my cheeks. "W-what?" I looked up to see that the room was fullylitagain and the Hogwarts express was rattling along again. I must have slid out of my seat because I was on the carpeted floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them were Neville and Ginny. I rubbed the cold sweat from my throbbing forehead.

Ron and Hermione helped me back onto my seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Y-yeah," I said at door, I saw that the hooded creature had vanished. My gaze moved to the shivering bodies of the unconscious foreign exchange students. Professor Lupin was trying to prop their twitching bodies against the seats for support, but was failing. "Are they okay? What was that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron.

Neville paled as he glanced worriedly at Arthur, Alfred and Matthew. "They just went rigid and fell out oftheir seats and started twitching, justthe same way you did. But they won't wake up and they're mumbling nonsense to themselves."

As if to prove his point, Arthur stuttered. "I-I didn-n't mean to-o."

A loud snap cause us all to jump. Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," he said, handing an enormouspiece to me. "Eat it. It'll help."

I accepted the chocolate but didn't eat it. "What was that thing?"

"A dementor. One of the dementors of Azkaban." he answered, passing out chunks of chocolate to everybody. "Well go on, eat it. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..." I leaned back to make room for him as he walked by.

We were left to awkwardly watch over the shaking students.

I wiped more sweat from my forehead with my sleeve. "I don't get it... What happened?"

* * *

***queue dramatic music* Dun, dun, duuuuu... Yay! Another quick update! Feel special my pretties, I pushed off my other story to get chapter finish. But don't tell anyone...**

**Please Review!**


	8. Forgive Me

**Thank you so much for the reviews!  
**

**Here come the feels (If I wrote this good enough)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter**

* * *

*England's POV*

Ring-a-ring o' roses,

A pocket full of posies,

A-tishoo! A-tishoo!

We all fall down!

Death used to be welcomed. It brought comfort and ended pain, but then a lonely heart was ripped out. Now it was feared and seen as the greatest evil.

I was traveling along the Silk Road, heading back from China, when a letter appeared on my lap, the swooping words confessed a love for me. It was an admirer named Li Na, a lonely witch. She was a hand maid at China's house and watched me from afar. The letter stated that she grew to love me during my short week there.

Li thought that I would understand her since I knew magic as well; that I could fill in for the love she was deprived off while growing up. She saw the hidden pain in my eyes that she also kept under lock and key. She thought we could be happy together; live happily ever after like the lovers in her favorite fairy tales. It would be a dream come true.

I threw the letter onto the busy road and watched with a glare as the horses trampled over it, thinking it was just another one of France's annoying pranks. Some how she found out that I tossed it into the mud. Heartbroken, she wanted revenge, so she cast a curse on my home and family.

* * *

I tossed another spiteful letter across my desk and rubbed the back of my neck when I felt a large bump. Panic rose in me and my heartbeat pounded in my ears as I felt millions of people dying after seven days of suffering.

I raced to the bathroom and unbuttoned the top half of my shirt. Facing the mirror, I saw my greatest fear and regret. Large black blisters ringed my neck and crawled to my arms. I shook so much my legs gave beneath me and I tumbled to the floor.

It had finally reached me. The Black Plague. I had always been expecting it; almost all of Europe already had, why should I be an except?

Over the year I slowly became worse and worse until it hurt to move.

Whenever the blisters were cut open to relieve pressure, they only stung worse and oozed puss and blood. My skin began to rot, turning black and brown before peeling away to expose muscle and bone. Soaring fevers, vomiting of blood, and harsh coughing fits over took me constantly; my bed sheets were always stained crimson. I was drowned by the suffering of my people and deafened by their prayers and screams. I wallowed in self pity and hate.

The rest of Europe is suffering just the same and the countries blamed me, casting me out as a Black Sheep. A corner of my mind agreed with them. I ended up putting them through two hundred and fifty years of suffering. I tried to argue, but knew it was useless.

Ring-a-ring o' roses,

A pocket full of posies,

Hush! Hush! Hush! Hush!

We've all tumbled down!

* * *

For over five hundred years, I was able to keep this memory buried just enough that I could smile at the others again and not whisper sorry to the world before I fell asleep. Then I took in a little brother.

One day after France and Canada had visited, he tugged on my jacket with chubby toddler hands. "What's a black sheep? Why does Mr. France call you that?"

My stomach flopped and my smile wavered. I knelt down low enough so I could see the curiosity gleam in his blue eyes. "You see America, a while back, I did something terrible. I-I didn't mean to, but I did. A lot of our family and friends got hurt and became very angry at me." I quickly blinked away the tears threatening to spill and patted his head. "So, they gave me that name because they didn't like me very much anymo-"

I fell back onto my butt. America had jumped and threw his arms around my neck. "Don't worry! I'll always stay with you!"

Ring-a-ring o' roses,

A pocket full of posies,

Ashes! Ashes!

We all fall down!

* * *

**Info time! I got this off of wiki so it might not be that accurate. If anything is wrong please tell me.**

**Okay, so the nursery 'Ring-around-the Rosie' was based upon the Black Plague and/or the Bubonic Plague. (There's no definite answer) Those were just the British version and American version along with a little different version.**

**The Black Plague was thought to have originated along the Silk Road and reached Europe by 1345. It spread through the lower regions of Europe before spreading through out all of Europe, and some regions in the middle east as well.**

**Please not that almost all of the countries from hetalia didn't exist at this time. I just used them for story plot.**

**The plague lasted until the mid 1400s and it took about another 150 years for Europe to recover. It occasionally reoccurred in Europe during the 1900's**.

**There was a death count of 75-200 million people.**

**Symptoms:**

**Buboes, black blisters ranging from the size of an egg to an apple, would appear on the neck, groin, and armpits. They oozed blood and pus when they were cut open.**

**Patches of skin would turn black and peel off as the skin died. This was called gangrene.**

**People would vomit blood and high fevers.**

**These symptoms would last for 2-7 days until they died**.


	9. Starving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter**

* * *

I lay in my bed with only enough energy to take slow, shallow breaths. My pillow was always speckled with sweat, tears, and bile.

I passed my days counting my breaths and staring with glazed eyes at the ceiling, trying to keep the cries and prayers of my people at bay.

_Dear God, just let my family live._

_If your so great, why couldn't you save a little girl?! W-Why!?_

_Bless you Lord for giving us another day._

_He was a good husband! Why did you take him away?!_

_Dear God, we are thankful for the food you have given us today._

_Please just let me be with you already. I'm sick of all the pain and suffering. Let me stand by your side up in heaven._

I was useless for over twenty years.

**Half a million boots went slogging though Hell**

It all started in 1929, October to be exact. Up until then I had had a headache, but I brushed it aside as having a little too much to drink at speakeasies. A crushing suddenly weight fell upon me; stopping my breath and tightening my gut. The stock market plummeted and by November 30 billion dollars worth of stocks burned away. From there my pounding headache and wheezing breaths never left and I was resorted to 'house arrest' as my boss said.

The was always a small thread of hope in me; the last shred that was kept by the president. But, with each day it grew thinner and thinner until he was left trying to convince himself and everybody else that better times were to come.

**And I was the kid with the drum**

In 1930 I felt over 3 million of my people frantically trying to find jobs to feed their hunger. Food riots sprung out across the nation, leaving everybody bitter and afraid. I would scream into my sheets and pull at my hair.

_Dear God, today I heard that Mr. Williamson's store had been attacked. George ended up dying in the riot. My only friend trampled to death._

_Dear Lord, please forgive me. I killed a man today... over three pounds of potatoes. I-I thought I was doing the better thing, I have a family to feed and his was already dying. Bu-but now... I can't handle the guilt anymore._

Whatever food I painfully swallowed, I always threw it back up. I ended up getting used to the dull pain in my stomach and acidity in my throat.

**Say, don't you remember**

By 1934, I might as well have been to the world, and looked that way too. My ribs were clearly visible underneath my rags of clothes, my bright blue eyes turned stormy gray to match the sickly color of my skin. Dust had permanently dug it's way into my scalp and filled my lungs. Why wouldn't it just end?

**They called me Al; it was Al all the time**

I was finally able to sit up again in 1937. The government was slowly recovering, but food riots still continued to break out and families still starved. Screams of rage and prayers of salvation never left me.

**Half a million boots went slogging through Hell**

Call it good fortune or bad, but World War II came. Strengthening and killing me.

* * *

**Info:**

**Speakeasy is 1920's slang for a bar.**

**The bold sentences are lines to the song "Brother Can You Spare a Dime?" This was a popular song during the great depression.**

**1929- October the stock market crashed and by November 30 million dollars worth of stocks disappeared**

**1930- More than 3.2 million citizens are unemployed**

**1934- Dust Bowl hits with a three consecutive day dust storm**

**1937- Slow economic recovery though food riots were still frequent**

**1940- Congress passed an act that will aid Britain in fighting off Germany (World War II)**


	10. Blinded

**Sup people! Sorry this took so long to update, school has been killer for me and my Beta. This isn't betaed for the same reason, so sorry if this chapter really sucks.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter**

* * *

I squeezed Kumajirou tighter as I rocked on the edge of my seat, the leather of the sofa crinkling at every movement. My glass of water was left untouched on the coffee table as I stared with glazed eyes at the ancient clock above the TV.

My papa (France) had been bed ridden with a soaring fever when the Germans bombarded Ypres with chlorine gas. Call it good fortune or ill, German forces weren't able to capitalize Ypres, but this left a huge gap in out line of defense in the western front. Now it was my job to protect the enemy surrounded wasteland.

I hadn't heard word of my soldiers' conditions since they arrived at Ypres and I could only hoped they were standing strong against the Germans for their sake and mine. I paid tough prices for what seemed small to other developed countries. I still had a small population so I got sick twice as easily as everybody else.

I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my chin deeper into Kumajirou. I felt my mind zoom away until I ended up looking through the eyes of one of my soldiers; seeing what he saw, feeling whatever he felt, sensing his thoughts, becoming him.

* * *

Dust hung in the air like a wet blanket and covered the sweating faces of my comrades and I. A gentle breeze drifted the smell of smoke and gunpowder down into the dark trenches.

_Thank God nothing has happened to them._

I turned to the man on my right, adjusting the heavy supplies strapped to my chest and staring at him solemnly. "Hey, Francis. What are you going to do with your life? I mean once we can go back home."

Francis rose an eyebrow at me. "Why are you asking me this, Walter? I just met you ten minutes ago."

I shook my head and shrugged. "Hey, I'm not asking for your life story."  
Francis smiled and shook his head. He pushed up his dented, metal helmet and looked up at the setting sun, blonde hair peeking out from under his helmet. "Fine, fine... I hope this isn't to much to ask for, but I wanna take my wife and two little girls and go live by the ocean."

I gave a throaty laugh. "By the ocean? And what exactly are you gonna do there?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and offered a sheepish smile. "Paint."  
"Oh, boy, we got an artist here?" I teased with a smirk. "After the all we been through, you didn't tell me?" I jumped back to avoid the playful punch.

"Yes, the whole ten minutes since we introduced ourselves. What about you, hot shot?"

I sighed, "Well, not as good as your plan, but I just gotta find myself a girl." I felt my cheeks go turn red. "I mean look at you, only thirty some years old and you got an amazing wife and two kids. It'd be nice to settle down and take it easy."

He tossed an arm around my shoulder, patting the metal plate strapped to my chest. "One day, one day. Send me a picture of you and the gir-"

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Boomed the harsh voice of another soldier.

On instinct, Francis and I ducked down just as a fellow troop screamed in pain as he tumbled to the ground. Shots rang out through the trench, bullets whizzing to and from. The battle had begun.

I slung my rifle from my back with practiced ease and peeked over the top of the trench. My eyes grew wide and my heart stopped. A low wall of sickly green smoke was quickly advancing toward us. From within the dooming cloud ran figures with gas masks secured to their faces, lugging along long cylinders.

I fired at the nearest one, the masked soldier dropping like a rag doll.

_No!_

Before I could fire a second shot, my eyes began to burn. I gave a cry and rubbed my eyes as other yells echoed, barely audible over the gun shots and ringing of my ears. I dropped to my knees and leaned against Francis for support as he fell as well. The scent of chlorine tainted the air and clawed at my eyes and throat, making every breath agony.

I rolled to my hands and knees and grabbed the scratchy sleeve of my friend. I began to crawl away from the chaos with Francis trailing behind, when a wave of nausea and series of gut wrenching coughs over took me. I fell to my elbows and gagged until a warm substance was purged from the back of my throat and dribbled to the ground.

"W-W-Wal-ter." Francis stuttered out between coughs.

I turned my head slightly and I could barely make out a twitching figure lying on the ground behind me. I crawled over to him with what little energy I had and clutched the front of his uniform.

"Let's go, man." I said between gasps, feeling more blood trickle out of my mouth. "W-we gotta go see you-r little girls and wif-e."

A painfully laugh escaped from him. "I can't s-see. I-It's jus-t darkn-ess. I can-n't see!"

"Don't do-o this to m-me." I managed to growl, pulling him closer to me. "Do-n't give up. W-we're get-ting out of here."

"T-tell them I-I love the-m."

"D-damn it! No!"

"Find a-a girl, hot s-shot."

"Francis!" I screamed in rage. "L-let's mov-e damn it."

There was no reply but a one last gurgle breath.

Tears were streaming down my face, but now I didn't know if it was from the chlorine or the loss.

* * *

I snapped my eyes open but was blinded by an agonizing burning sensation. Hot tears were pouring down my face and I fell forward, releasing Kumajirou and catching myself on the edge of the coffee table. I knocked my head against the floorboards each time a bloodied coughed shuddered through me, an all to familiar warm, metallic taste filling my mouth with each breath.

* * *

Britain found me the next day, lying on the hardwood floor with a pool of blood surrounding my sniveling body. Despite his efforts, I ended up having permanent damage to my optical nerves. My glasses are a painful reminder of the Second Battle of Ypres.

* * *

**Info:**

**The Second Battle of Ypres was the only large scale attack by German forces in the Western Front. German Forces used this battle as a way of diverting the attention of Allied forces away from the Eastern front, where the Germans concentrated most of their efforts. This also provide a way to test the use of chlorine gas. German forces began to test the poisonous gas on the French at the beginning of April. Deemed as a failure, on April 22 the Germans began bombarding Ypres with over 5,700 cylinders, each cylinder containing 168 tons of chlorine gas. The French quickly retreated due to lack of protection, leaving a five mile wide gap in the Allies' defense. Due to the lack of reserve troops, German forces failed to capitalized it and British and Canadian forces were able to close the gap, but were left surrounded by Germans. Another attack was launched on Canadian troops, but the novelty of the gas wore off and British troops were able to relieve the Canadian troops. Allied forces suffered a total of 58,000 casualties and the Germans 38,00.**


	11. Update! Important!

**Sup people! Just a few quick announcements:**

**1) I ****have a new Beta, Deathofaraven. So give her a big round of applause. And give my old bet a round of applause as well for the work that she did while she could.**

**2) I have switched the story into a third person point of view. So it should be a lot easier to read and more detailed.**

**3) I am going to update all previous chapters. Basically just altering them to third person point of view, adding some more detail to them and other stuff you probably don't care about. I would appreciate it if you told me what you thought of them ^^**

**4) Due to updating my previous chapter being altered and having to be reBetaed, I won't be updating this for a while. But I do have most of the chapters rewritten and the next chapter written too. So I will get the story rolling as soon as I can.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
